Your First Time?
by Darling M
Summary: It's been four years. Did making love with Atem within their soulrooms count as his first? When Atem's around, it's better to make him happy and just say yes. AtemxYuugi, long drabble.


**Your First Time?** by Person-san

**Warnings**: un-beta'ed, sexual implications

**A/N**: This is technically a bunch of drabbles collected together to make a oneshot. Heh, I enjoyed writing it anyway, and I hope you all enjoy. There's nothing really mature here, mostly mildly-perverted-fluff. Please comment on this!

* * *

"My first time?" Yuugi repeated, staring at the reporter with a mix of shock and laughter in his expression. "Don't you think that's a bit too bold too ask?"

The woman from across the coffee table laughed good-naturedly, indicating that she was, indeed, joking. The friends around him – Jonouchi, Ryuuji, and Malik – were laughing as well. Even one or two cameramen smiled at his expression.

Yuugi looked around, wanting a bit of "revenge" for the small teasing. "My first time…" He said between chuckles. "Like a lot of boys, my first time was just in my head."

The reporter gave a sincere laugh, as did others around him. Though only the few next to Yuugi knew what he was talking about.

"That's it for our interview with these excellent duelists…" The reporter said after some time.

* * *

Jonouchi leaned forward. No one but the two of them were in the lobby, but he still kept the conspiratorial tone and posture. "Did you really do it in your head?" He asked, a mischievous grin on his handsome face.

Yuugi laughed a bit, nodding and trying to hide his blush.

"Dude!" Jonouchi raked a hand through his hair. "How the hell does _that_ happen? Mind-sex! Are you kidding me?"

"Pharaohs are supposed to be resourceful in order to rule a kingdom." Yuugi replied, smirking over his cup of coffee.

"Oh hell, Yuugi." Jonouchi reached out and brushed his knuckles on Yuugi's arm. "You do get around, don't you? Not to be insensitive, man, but could you…could you tell me how it _felt_?"

"He was good." Yuugi replied simply, enjoying the sound of his friend's laughter.

* * *

He didn't know how it happened. One moment, he was sitting on a bar stool, innocently drinking and looking about, happiness and contentment on his features as he observed his friends about the room. Even Ryou, who had to go to Europe; Anzu, who was on vacation from New York; and Mai, who they haven't seen in a while – they were all there, smiling and laughing.

Then someone grabbed Yuugi's arm and dragged him outside, unbeknownst to anyone else in the club.

Yuugi tried fighting back, but the man was pulling him too fast for Yuugi's just-a-little-drunken mind to keep up with. He breathed in the fresh night air and realized that they must have taken a side exit that led to an alley. No one else was there.

Yuugi groaned and nearly fell forward had the man not caught him. It was only then that Yuugi realized that he had not even let go of his drink, which spilled on the man's pants and shoes.

"Sorry…" He stopped himself. Why was he apologizing to a kidnapper? With a burst of strength due to shock, he pushed himself away from the man, only to stumble and get caught again from falling. Hands grabbed his arms and lifted him up so that he could look into eyes of intense and familiar crimson.

Yuugi blinked hard, trying to observe whether or not those were contacts, whether or not the features he saw before him were real or supplied by delusion. "No…"

"Aibou." The man pushed Yuugi against the cold wall.

* * *

"So what was really your first time? After you did it in your head, I mean!" The late talk-show host asked, grinning a little. The only one beside him this time was Ryou, as no one else was willing to stay up so late.

Ryou gave a little knowing smile as Yuugi opened his mouth to answer, only to close it shut quickly. He glanced backstage, where crimson eyes watched him with interest. As soon as their eyes met, however, realization dawned on Atem's face – and with it, anger also emerged.

"Um." Yuugi laughed nervously. "See…my husband is backstage…"

Ryou giggled as soon as Atem's posture changed into one upright and tense. In his mind, Yuugi could hear the incredulous voice rage, _"You mean I'm not your only one!"_

"…He was my first!" Yuugi said nervously, hoping the knowledge would soothe his other half. Both Ryou and the talk-show host laughed – the latter because of the implication, and Ryou because he knew that this truth would do nothing to alleviate Atem's jealousy.

"_Who was it?"_ Atem demanded through his and Yuugi's link, so loud that Yuugi had trouble paying attention to the rest of the interview. _"WHO?"_

* * *

"So," Jonouchi said through his sandwich, "is he still as good?"

Yuugi cleared his throat, glancing sideways where Atem prepared himself a sandwich as well. "Of course," Yuugi said with a blush.

Jonouchi fought to keep from smiling or snickering, forcing himself to wear no expression. "Do you think it's any better, though? I mean, after that interview you had with Ryou, I kind of guessed that he'd be all over y— Ah!" The blonde grimaced and rubbed his shin from underneath the table.

As Atem turned around, Yuugi blinked innocently, but the blush on his cheeks was still visible. "Are you alright, Jonouchi?"

The blonde panted, "Sure."

* * *

"Jealous?" Ryuuji grinned as he caught Atem staring.

"Why are you dancing with my partner before his husband does?" Atem challenged, leading Yuugi beside him.

Yuugi sighed. "Because he got here first."

"You know, he's not going to sleep with someone the minute you turn your back." Ryuuji teased. "Besides, he needed to get _some_ action while you were away."

Atem scowled.

Yuugi chuckled, winking at Ryuuji as he tugged on his husband's arm. "Why aren't you dancing with me on your partner's birthday, _other me_?"

Atem's gaze immediately left Ryuuji's, gazing at the smaller man beside him. He smirked suddenly, all thoughts of Ryuuji fading from his mind, replaced with the teasing way purple eyes looked at him right now.

* * *

"I'm better, right?" Atem asked one night, bringing Yuugi to rest on his chest. "I'm better at this than anyone else, yes?"

Yuugi sighed sleepily. "It was only one person, Atem. Yeah, you're better. You're the best."

"What if I don't believe you?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yuugi shifted, making Atem's blood run faster even as his partner pouted angrily. "Isn't the screaming and begging you get me to do every night enough to prove that you're really good at this, other me?"

Atem hissed. "Demonstration, please."


End file.
